


The Glorious Polish-Lithuanian Space Commonwealth

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, International Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	

"Ready the paluszki ray, Number One!" Poland yelled, flinging himself back in the captain's chair.

"First, I'm your _co-captain_ , don't call me "Number One"," Lithuania said. "Second, why can't we fire laser beams like everyone else?"

"The paluszki works, doesn't it?" Poland said. "And it's tasty, c'mon."

"Fine, fine," Lithuania muttered, slamming his hand down on the red button, "me, I'd call it more of a 'torpedo' than a 'ray', but some people never listen -"

"What _ever_ , Liet," Poland said. "Can we, like, just annihilate the enemy and not bitch in front of the crew? They're totally mortified."

Latvia and Estonia rolled their eyes as Ukraine hid a smile. Only Belarus looked put out, sulking that she hadn't been allowed fire the weapons.

Far across the vastness of space, Sweden's flagship was suddenly hit by 100 tonnes of fast-moving breadstick, and he was forced to flee in ignominy.

"Good job that worked," Lithuania said, looking over Ukraine's shoulder at the read-outs. "We don't seem to have many paluszki left." He looked meaningfully at Poland who had never once in his life had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sometimes a guy gets hungry, dude," he said shrugging. "And they really are tasty."


End file.
